Boys Idiots
by Karmele
Summary: Es una serie de mini-oneshot, drabbles, viñetas independientes sobre James y Lily y algún merodeador metiendo sus narices,conversaciones estúpidas, travesuras, diálogos sin sentido, encuentros, citas...Iré publicando a medida que escriba. A leer y a reí
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia pertenece a JK Rowling. Solo la historia es mía. Es un mini-oneshot.

Personajes: Lily Evans y James Potter.

Espero que lo disfrutéis leyendo y muchas gracias por entrar aquí.

* * *

**Dialogo sin principio y sin fin.**

Lily disfrutaba de unas horas en paz en la biblioteca, cuando vio que ya era hora de volver a las habitaciones, se levantó del asiento, bostezó mientras recogía todos los libros. Las volvió a colocar en las estanterías. Colgó su mochila al hombro y salió de la biblioteca dispuesta a dirigirse a su habitación cuando una voz demasiada conocida la hizo frenar.

- ¿Qué tal Lily?

La pelirroja se volteó y le lanzó una mirada fulminante mientras le preguntó secamente:

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Estoy bien gracias por preguntar. Hey Lily sal conmigo.

- A ver Potter ¿Qué parte no has entendido las 629 veces que te he dicho que no! – a Lily se le hinchó la vena del cuello de lo irritada que estaba.

- Es que a veces no escucho, solo miro tu preciosa mandíbula subir y bajar, subir y bajar, es que me tienes enamorado con tus carnosos labios – como en ese momento estaba James, mirando embobado los labios de la pelirroja.

- Supongo que viniendo eso de tu boca es un cumplido – dijo con mofa Lily.

- Me halagas. Hey Lily ¿Cuándo admitirás que estas coladita por mi? – preguntó en un tono un tanto burlón.

- Cuando tú aprendas a domar tu pelo – replicó Lily sarcástica – o rapártelo.

- Ja, ja, ja! – rió irónico – el día que yo me corte el pelo, dejare de hacer bromas a Quejicius – lo que era altamente imposible y llevándose las manos a su pelo teatralmente – Mi pelo es sagrado.

- Entonces nunca admitiré que me gustas – dijo Lily con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la cara de sorpresa de James.

- Creo que eres deliciosamente graciosa - le gustaba ver como Lily tenia sentido del humor.

Se estaba burlando de ella. Lily le sonrió encantadoramente.

- Vete a la mierda, James.

- Claro y …- aceptó encogiéndose elegantemente de hombros. Le sonrió de la misma manera y le preguntó-… ¿me acompañas?

Lily bufó y se mordió el labio parta ahogar un grito de frustración y decidió que no valía la pena. Discutir con él, siempre la sacaba de sus casillas

Pero James no se daba por vencido y con una sonrisa mal disimulada añadió arrogante:

- No entiendo como todavía no has caído a mis encantos.

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo – dijo Lily sarcástica mientras rodaba los ojos.

- Mentirosa – dijo en un tono falso de reproche – Me vuelves loco Lily.

- Potter ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llamas Evans? – dijo una Lily muy enfadada.

- Cuando tú me llames James, _Lily - _sonríe seductoramente.

- Siempre tienes respuesta para todo – Lily estaba irritada.

Así era la conversación entre esas dos personas, totalmente compatibles, todos los días. Eran su rutina semanal. Aunque Lily se empeñara en decir que estaba harta de esas banales y estúpidas conversaciones en el fondo se divertía.

* * *

_¿Os ha gustado? Me encanta como James hace rabiar a Lily xd. Nos leemos en el próximo_

_Besitos _

_Karmele_


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia pertenece a JK Rowling. Solo la historia es mía.

Personajes: Lily Evans y Alice Longbottom.

Espero que lo disfrutéis leyendo y muchas gracias por entrar aquí.

**Vendetta**

Lily entró hecho toda una furia al dormitorio de las chicas, gritando a pleno pulmón incoherencias, lanzando maldiciones y una cuantas palabrotas. Su compañera de habitación Alice se asustó, y solo llegó a entender de todo lo que Lily decía, fue la palabra Potter porque la repitió como unas 14 veces.

- Cálmate Lily – Alice trata de tranquilizar a Lily que parecía el mismísimo Joker, el malísimo de Batman, pero en versión femenina.

- ¡Potter!¡me las vas a pagar!

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Pues pasa lo de siempre que el maldito Potter me hizo una broma en mitad de todo el comedor, hizo que me salieran verrugas del tamaño de una castaña por toda mi cara! ¡Y encima Potter tuvo el descaro de decirme que estaba preciosa como siempre!

Alice intentaba no reírse imaginando la cara de Lily.

- No fue divertido - sentenció Lily con el ceño fruncido.

- Pues devuélvesela, hazle tú también una broma a Potter.

A Lily la idea le estaba pareciendo tentadora, se puso pensativa un minuto y al rato dijo:

- Podría envenenar a Potter…

- ¡No! – Alice estaba escandalizada – no era eso a lo que me refería…

- Es sencillo, hay algunas pociones en las que ni siquiera la mejor sanadora del mundo mágico podría encontrar pruebas ni detectar en una autopsia – le interrumpió Lily con los brazos en jarras y seguido empezó a reírse maléficamente.

Alice tuvo miedo al verla:

- Eh, bien ese es el espíritu pero vamos a cambiar la forma de venganza no letal.

Volvieron a quedarse calladas por un par de minutos pensando una buena broma. A Lily se le iluminó la cara cuando se le ocurrió algo, le lanzó una sonrisilla maliciosamente a Alice y se lo comentó:

- ¡Ya sé! Podríamos echar pegamento en la silla de Potter en clase, así él se sienta sin que se entere y al final de la clase se levantará rompiendo el pantalón y con el culo al aire y toda la clase se reirá de él. Jajajajajajaja ¿Qué?

Alice miró a Lily como diciendo que era lo más estúpido que había oído:

- Sigamos pensando.

Al final decidieron no hacer nada, se dieron cuenta de que Lily no tenía ni una pizca de gracia, ni imaginación y nada de nada de maldad en su corazón.

_Bueno ¿Qué os ha parecido? Un review?__ Espero que os haya gustado y disfrutado leyendo. Muchas gracias por entrar aquí y leerme. Nos leemos en el próximo! Besitos._

_Karmele_

_*Vendetta significa Venganza en Italiano_


	3. Chapter 3

Bienvenidos a este oneshot de Harry Potter, este es un poquito mas largo que los otros.

DISCLAIMER: Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia pertenece a JK Rowling. Solo la historia es mía.

Personajes: James Potter y Lily Evans.

A leer y a disfrutar.

* * *

**Primera cita**

Bueno voy a contaros como accedí o mejor dicho fui obligada ir a mi primera cita con James Potter. Voy a contaros desde el principio. Es necesario para que me entendáis, ya veréis el porqué.

Era un 26 de Febrero. Las 10 de la mañana. En clase de pociones con el profesor Slughorn, la clase transcurría con normalidad, hasta que un James Potter empezó a tirarme notitas, y yo, como siempre, le ignoraba. Pero parece que ese día James rozó el límite, se pasó tres pueblos. Paso de ser un capullo a secas a ser un p… capullo pervertido, lo que pasó fue, que James decidió sentarse detrás de mí y se le ocurrió el muy maldito tocarme el culo! ¡Paf! Ni me lo pensé dos veces le pegue una bofetada con todas mis fuerzas que conseguí que girara la cabeza.

Y para el colmo James se excusó diciendo que no pretendía tocarme el culo, sino que quería dejarme una notita en el bolsillo trastero de mi falda, porque como siempre rompía todas las notitas que me enviaba antes de leerlas.

Debió de seguir dando explicaciones mientras que yo le insultaba histérica mientras le tomaba del cabello arrancando algunos pelos, y le golpeaba un par de veces en la cara a puño limpio, le tire al suelo, patearle un par de veces en las costillas, sentarme sobre él, tomar su brazo, torcerlo y morderlo, golpearle dos veces y por último le arroje el caldero de pociones lleno de agua hirviendo con el que estaba trabajando. Y James, como un buen jugador de Quidditch tenia los mejores reflejos, lo esquivó pero para mi mala suerte el caldero golpeó la espalda del profesor Slughorn haciéndole caer de bruces al suelo. Lo había jodido bien.

Estaba tan furiosa que no era consciente de lo que hacia, si si lo sé, es mi pobre excusa pero ¡era verdad! ¡Pero sorpresa! como diría Sirius "Potter me ha salvado el culo", si como lo oís, James asumió toda la responsabilidad de mi "ataque", le dijo a Slughorn que él había tirado el caldero y el profesor se lo creyó a la primera ya que no seria la primera ni será la ultima travesura de Potter salvo que hoy no era culpable. Ya, yo tampoco me lo creo, y el "pobre" iba a pasarse el día castigado, limpiando calderos asquerosos.

Me sentía obligada a agradecerle, espere a que la clase se vaciara, me acerqué a James que estaba recogiendo sus cosas, guardó todo en su mochila y se la llevó a un hombro, mientras se dirigía hacia la salida, le dije:

- Gracias.

- ¿Solo gracias? – preguntó en voz baja, se giró para mirarme y añadió con voz bronca- Creo que me merezco algo mas por haber arriesgado mi reputación y ganado un castigo.

- No… no se que…- balbuceé.

- Ven mañana a las seis a las Tres Escobas, te esperare allí.

Se había aproximado y nuestros cuerpos casi se tocaban; James apoyó las manos en la puerta, atrapándome entre ellas, inclinó su rostro al mío, el cabello le caía lacio y despeinado y me miraba directamente a los ojos que me desnudaba. Sentí que el vello se me erizaba, estaba aterrorizada, pero la vez excitada por el deseo de que él me cogiera entre sus brazos y me besara.

- ¿Una…cita? ¿Me… me… estas chantajeando? – conseguí pronunciar esas palabras.

- Yo lo llamo deuda – me susurró cerca del oído.

James no hizo ningún gesto, ningún movimiento, no dijo una palabra. Solo me miró intensamente y con un brillo en sus ojos que provocaba turbación. Retiró sus manos, esbozó una mueca burlona y se alejó dejándome desconcertada y furiosa.

Mientras se alejaba por el pasillo, levantó el brazo en señal de despedida y gritó con despreocupación.

- Nos vemos mañana preciosa.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado. He disfrutado de lo lindo escribiendo esta historia._

_Nos leemos en el próximo._

_GoodBye!_

_Karmele_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: nada es mío, solo la historia, los personajes son fruto de J.K Rowling.

Bienvenido a un pequeño Drabble, es un poco triste, eso creo yo.

Personajes: Remus Lupin, Lily Evans y James Potter.

Espero que lo disfrutéis leyendo y muchas gracias por entrar aquí.

Gracias por los reviews a: Mitsuya Akagi, Aecio, Samii, Aliathna. Me alegor mucho de que os gustara!

* * *

**Infastidire**

- Remus ¿Por qué no tienes novia?

- Vaya Lily que directa eres – Remus se sorprendió sobremanera.

- Es que es gay – soltó James.

- Que te den – le dijo Remus dirigiéndose a su amigo, cuando volvió hacia Lily le dijo con suavidad – ni caso.

- Es que me parece raro – Lily estaba empeñada en saber – además eres tan popular.

- Es que no lo soy – Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida al oír eso, Remus explicó – Canuto y Cornamenta si que lo son pero yo no.

- Me estas tomando el pelo – Lily, asombrada, no se lo creía.

-Insisto en que es gay – volvió a intervenir James con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Cállate! – gritaron los dos.

- Oh, pobrecito – Lily abrazó a Remus que se quedó muy sorprendido por el repentino ataque cariñoso de Lily.

- Oye, yo tampoco tengo novia – inquirió James poniendo carita de pena - ¿Qué tal un abrazo para Jamie?

- Claro, Remus abraza a Potter.

Cuando Lily se fue dejando solos a los dos chicos, James le preguntó:

- Oye amigo ¿Por qué has dicho eso de que no eres popular?

- ¿Qué prefieres, que le diga que soy licántropo y por eso no puedo salir con ninguna chica sin que yo tenga la absoluta certeza de que no voy a lastimarla o que me rechacen continuamente? – replicó Remus con amargura.

* * *

_*Infastidire significar fastidiar en Italiano._

_Ahí está__ James metiendo las narices xd, me da penita Remus, es un cielo._

_Nos leemos en el próximo__. Besitos!_

_Karmele. _


	5. Chapter 5

_¡__Feliz año 2011! _

Disclaimer: nada es mío, solo la historia, los personajes son fruto de J.K Rowling.

Personajes: Sirius Black y Lily Evans.

¡Espero que os guste! Me he reído escribiendo esta mini historia.

A leer y a reír.

* * *

**Escena vergonzosa**

- ¡Por fin Evans! – gritó Sirius en cuanto vio entrar a Lily Evans al Gran Comedor, se arrodilló en el suelo del pasillo central entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Slytherin y levantó los brazos hacia arriba, señalando el cielo – después de tres años limpiando las babas y aguantando los lloriqueos todas las noches interrumpiendo mis horas de sueño, por fin accediste a salir con nuestro James. ¡Gracias!

- ¡Cállate Black! – la pelirroja se acercó rápidamente donde estaba el moreno, notando todas las miradas de los alumnos del Comedor puestas en ella, siseó en voz baja – levántate, me estas avergonzando.

- Oye Evans – le llamó en voz baja y aún arrodillado – que quede esto entre tu y yo, te podría contar todos los secretos de nuestro James, por ejemplo, le gusta dormir con un peluche de un león y ya como esta bastante desgastado, mmmm creo que lo tiene desde que tenia 4 años, así que ya sabes que regalarle por su cumpleaños, que por cierto es el 27 de marzo. – Sirius estaba casi susurrando por si James le oía y le mataba sin dudarlo por revelar algo bastante vergonzoso. Le guiñó un ojo a Lily - y procura ser cariñosa.

Lily rodó los ojos.

- No te emociones demasiado Black.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡No! Por favor, ni se te ocurra abandonarle – Sirius empezó a arrastrarse de rodillas, ya que en ningún momento se había levantado, hasta abrazar la pierna de Lily y gimiendo suplicó – por favor, que necesito dormir para mantener mi cara bonita, no soportaría tener ojeras.

Lily estaba exasperada y avergonzada, Sirius se estaba comportando como un niño pequeño, bajó la cabeza, le dirigió una mirada fulminante:

- Suéltame Black.

Ahí estaba Lily intentando sin éxito soltarse de Sirius, dándole patadas, pellizcando los brazos fuertes que se resistían a abandonar la pierna de la pelirroja, Y el moreno gimiendo, suplicando, lloriqueando…

_¡Oh dios que vergüenza!_

Era una escena vergonzosa y bastante humillante.

* * *

_Escribiendo este capitulo me he reído mucho, espero que vosotros también y ¡Feliz año 2011!_

_Gracias por entrar aquí a leerme._

_Nos leemos en el próximo._

_Besitos._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling

Personajes: James Potter y Lily Evans.

Gracias por entrar aquí y espero que disfrutéis leyendo.

* * *

**¿Lily celosa?**

Todos los alumnos de Gryffindor de casi todas las edades se encontraban en la salan común celebrando el partido de Quidditch que habían ganado a Slytherin por 120 a 10. La euforia y la alegría que se respiraba era como si hubieran ganado la copa de Quidditch, la fiesta se prolongó hasta bien entrada la noche. El nivel de rivalidad y tensión que existía entre Gryffindor y Slytherin era como una bomba. Por eso los partidos de ambas casas era lo más emocionante en todo el año.

Sirius Black apareció con los brazos cargados con botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y un par de botellas de wisky de fuego. Nadie se molestó en preguntar de donde lo había sacado ni en replicarle.

Solo había una chica que no participaba en la fiesta ni compartía la euforia de sus compañeros: Lily Evans, apoyada en la pared, en una esquina de la sala común, miraba fijamente a un punto.

La dirección de los ojos de Lily llegaba a una pareja que sus cuerpos estaban peligrosamente muy cerca del uno y el otro y además tonteando: eran James Potter y Michelle O´Neil, una espectacular rubia de sexto.

Se sintió molesta. Pero aquel súbito enojo le había sorprendido, cogiéndole desprevenida. Para ella la punzada ardiente de celos era una emoción nueva. Se apresuró a negarlo, pero era evidente que saltaba a la vista de que se estaba celosa.

Lily vio como James empezó a inclinarse hacia delante, dispuesto a besarla, y consiguió distinguir en los ojos oscuros marrones del joven llenos de deseo y de humor sutil que le caracteriza, y eso provocó el aumento de celos, pero antes de que esto ocurriera Lily bruscamente se puso de pie y se interpuso entre ambos.

Pero inmediatamente se arrepintió porque vio la sorpresa en la cara de James y también lo que parecía una sonrisa de satisfacción, Lily había sido descubierta, ¡estaba celosa! Instantáneamente, la pelirroja sintió la sangre congregarse en sus mejillas y se mordió el labio inferior. Dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero James la cogió del brazo pero ella se zafó rápidamente del contacto sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos y continuó su camino a paso rápido y firme y avergonzada.

El moreno corrió y la interceptó, colocándose frente a ella.

- Déjame en paz James – le suplicó casi en un susurro, con los ojos llorosos y James, sorprendido de ver a una Lily decaída y triste, fue comprensivo y la dejo marchar.

* * *

_La verdad es que no estoy muy contenta con ese pequeño oneshot, pero quería escribir el momento en que Lily se pone celosa y es pillada por James y me ha salido esto._

_¡Espero que os haya gustado!_

_Besitos._

_Karmele_


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Todo lo que se reconozca en la historia es propiedad de J.K Rowling, solo la historia es mía.

Personajes: Lily Evans y James Potter y mención de Sirius Black.

Disfrutad leyéndolo!

* * *

**Borrachera y Besos**

No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había bebido hasta que se levantó del sofá y casi se cae de bruces al suelo. Tras tambalearse unos segundos consiguió mantenerse de pie y recta.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un intento de serenarse y tranquilizarse. Necesitaba ir directamente a la cama.

Cuando logró salir del salón común, zigzagueando e ignorando las curiosas miradas de sus compañeros, tuvo que apoyarse en un muro del pasillo para no caerse. Tras avanzar unos metros, a ritmo de tortuga, se detuvo porque el mareo fue a mayores, no podía avanzar mas, tuvo que apoyarse a la pared y se dejó caer al suelo.

- Maldito Black – masculló. Recordó como apareció Sirius Black cargado de botellas de wisky de fuego y grandes jarras de cervezas de mantequilla para celebrar el último año en Hogwarts. Ella se negó rotundamente hasta el último minuto de que hicieran esa pequeña celebración porque todavía estaban en febrero, ¡a mitad del curso!

"_Black, devuelve las botellas y las jarras o me veré obligada a informar de esto a los profesores" _ le amenazó.

"_Eres una mojigata"_ le había dicho.

"_Estamos en febrero, todavía quedan cuatro meses para el fin de curso" _ creía recordar decirle eso.

"_Eres una aguafiestas" _le repetía.

Sabia perfectamente que los merodeadores siempre se salían con la suya. Sabía que era inútil amenazarles.

Si no hubiera caído en la provocación de Black, ahora mismo no estaría sentada en el frío suelo en los pasillos oscuros y fríos de Hogwarts ebria. Muy ebria.

Por culpa de Black no podía dar un solo paso sin marearse antes.

- Vaya vaya una perfecta perfecta Lily Evans borracha, dichosos sean mis ojos – escuchó una voz burlona. Esforzó su vista al máximo y entre la oscuridad en el que se encontraba el pasillo, consiguió distinguir el rostro de James Potter. Bufó.

- Déjame en paz Potted y no eztoy bodacha. –dijo con una voz espesa y nasal a consecuencia de su lengua entorpecida por el alcohol.

James sonrió burlonamente y se arrodilló frente a ella.

- Mmmmmm. Negación, una de las fases de la borrachera.

- Zolo eztoy un poco mareada - respondió obstinadamente.

- Vámonos, te acompaño a tu habitación ante de que nos pille Peeves. - James le tendió la mano.

- Puedo yo zola…- se interrumpió al tropezar con sus propios pies mientras intentaba levantarse y se hubiera caído al suelo de no ser que James la agarró con rapidez.

James estaba a punto de replicar cuando Lily cortó toda distancia, sus cuerpos se pegaron más, sus narices se rozaban y sus alientos se mezclaban.

- Me guztan tuz labioz…

Decir la verdad .Y allí estaba la otra fase de que el alcohol había logrado salir de los labios de la siempre recatada Lily Evans. Estaba siendo completamente sincera.

Lily se inclinó sobre la boca de él y la acarició fugazmente con la suya. Sólo un breve e inocente roce de labios.

Lo suficiente para hacer temblar al gran James Potter.

James estaba estupefacto, no se lo creía lo que estaba haciendo la pelirroja. Él había soñado tantas veces este momento, había deseado tanto que se cumpliera pero ni en sus mejores sueños se imaginaba que sería Lily la que se lanzaría. La que _ella_ le besaría a _él_

James se separó dolorosamente, no quería aprovecharse de la situación, de seguro que Lily al día siguiente se arrepentiría y ella le odiaría. Cuando los efectos del alcohol hubiesen quedado atrás, Lily pensaría que él la habría utilizado y manipulado, que se habría aprovechado de ella.

Cuando se separó unos centímetros, se encontró con una sorpresa: Lily se había quedado dormida, lo atestiguaba con los pequeños ronquidos de la pelirroja. Rió en silencio. Se quedó unos minutos embobado mirando a la durmiente.

- Hey, Lily, despierta.

No había manera. Estaba profundamente dormida.

Tenia que admitir que la situación era cómica.

Al día siguiente, Lily creyó soñar que cierto chico con ojos verdes la llevaba en brazos, la depositaba suavemente en la cama, y la arropaba como a una niña buena.

Y no fue un sueño.

* * *

_¡Menudo primer beso!_

_Espero que os haya gustado! Nos leemos en el próximo_

_Besitos_

_Karmele_


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia pertenece a JK Rowling. Solo la historia es mía.

Personajes: Lily Evans y James Potter.

Espero que lo disfrutéis leyendo y muchas gracias por entrar aquí.

* * *

**Otra conversación estúpida**

Ahí estaba. Donde siempre, sentada en la misma mesa de siempre, completamente sola en la biblioteca, rodeada entre montones de libros.

Lily Evans.

Y como siempre apareció James Potter en la entrada de la biblioteca. Que oportuno, nótese el sarcasmo.

La encontró. Sonrió arrogantemente. Y sin perder tiempo, caminó directamente hacia su mesa.

Lily estaba centrada en su lectura, hasta que ese _algo_ lo distrajo. Entonces olió ese _algo_ que le resultó muy familiar, _algo_ con lo que podía distinguir perfectamente a la persona que se encontraba cerca de ella. Ese perfume era inconfundible, era el _olor_ de James Potter. Ese maldito olor, endemoniadamente atractivo.

- Es inútil que lo intentes. – dijo muy segura la pelirroja sin levantar la cabeza.

- Pero si no sabes lo que te iba a decir.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, pudo ver que James, muy sonriente, se había acercado a ella. Demasiado cerca. Tan cerca, que hasta podría contar cada una de las pecas del rostro de Lily.

Peligro para James. Si quisiera conservar su cara bonita, debería alejarse unos centímetros antes que Lily tuviera instintos asesinos.

Pero, efectivamente, no lo hará. Se acercará más al peligro.

- Preciosa ¿me dejas contar tus pecas? – le dijo suavemente.

Plaf. El pobre merodeador se ganó una bofetada. Ya lo había advertido.

Lily volvió a centrase en su lectura ignorando los quejidos falsos de Potter (ya que la bofetada no le había hecho el mas mínimo dolor), pero una sombra le impedía leer con claridad. James seguía ahí.

Demonios. Es que nunca la dejaba en paz.

- Aparta tu pelo afro. – le espetó entre dientes.

La sonrisa de James lo dice todo por él. Le está tomando el pelo, lo ha hecho aposta. Le pregunta:

- ¿Te gusta la magia muggle? Este verano aprendí un truco de magia muggle para ti.

- No. – respondió rápidamente.

- Entonces estas lista para mi truco. – contesto el merodeador tranquilo.

Lily bufó. Lo fulmina rápidamente con la mirada. Joder si es que este tío no sabe lo que es una negación.

James se acercó, pero esa vez dejando una distancia prudencial, le enseñó las manos extendidas indicando que no escondía nada, tras hacer un pequeño baile, y exagerado, con sus manos, rápidamente metió una mano en la manga de la otra mano y sacó una rosa naranja.

Se la entrego elegantemente a la pelirroja.

Ella le miraba con una ceja alzada. Había visto la rosa antes de que saliera de la manga. Mira que es tonto. Aunque debía admitir que le había hecho gracia, y el esfuerzo de "intentar" hacer el truco para ella y además la rosa naranja, que peculiar, era preciosa. La cogió y la olió, era una mezcla entre el perfume de James y el aroma de la flor, naranja. Sonrió inconscientemente.

James, que no perdía detalle de ese hecho no pudo evitar hacer uno de sus estúpidos comentarios.

- Te he impresionado ¿eh? – dijo todo orgulloso.

- Hmpf.

- La próxima vez hare aparecer un conejo blanco.

- Mejor ni lo intentes – pensando en el pobre conejo, metido en la manga de James, asfixiándose._ Pobre conejito._

* * *

_Ha sido cortito pero aun así espero que os haya gustado._

_Nos leemos en el próximo._

_Besitos._

_Karmele _


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: todo lo que se reconozca aquí es de Jotaka Rowling. Solo la historia es mia.

Personajes: Lily Evans y James Potter.

Disfrutadlo

* * *

**James Potter siempre esta ahí**

James entró a la biblioteca. Buscó a su pelirroja, a su Lily con la mirada y la encontró en la mesa de siempre; sin pensarlo caminó hacia ella.

- Evans, sal conmigo.

- No.

Seguidamente Lily se puso de pie y, sin recoger los libros que había dejado sobre la mesa, miró directamente al moreno dirigiéndole una de esas miradas asesinas.

- Y que sea la última vez que me lo pidas. Joder Potter, hoy ya me lo has pedido cinco veces ¿es que no te cansas nunca?

- Que mal hablada eres Lily. Y además llevas la cuenta ¿eh?

_Pillada._

Adoraba molestarla. Ver como su cara se tornaba roja de ira, igualando el mismo tono de su cabello.

Pero Lily Evans no se dejará descubrir, eso nunca, por eso contraatacó.

- Pues mira Potter, hemos tenido cuatro clases juntos y siempre me lo pides al final de cada clase.

_¡Toma! Buena jugada Evans._

Y siguió contractando:

- Deja de gastar tanta saliva que luego tus fans me echan la culpa de que tus labios están secos. Adiós Potter.

Salió de la biblioteca dejando a Potter con una sonrisa socarrona en su cara.

_Maldito_. Lily sabe que todas las palabras venenosas que ha dirigido al moreno no las ha afectado ni lo más mínimo. _Maldito._

-¡Eh, Evans! ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a Hogsmeade este fin de semana? –escuchó la aludida a sus espaldas.

Lily se llevó las manos a la cabeza, furiosa. Joder. Volteó hacia él y espetó:

-¡Potter! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te vayas a la mierda?

Levantó la vista y comprobó, con horror, que no era Potter quien la había pedido para salir.

El chico, Mathias, alumno gryffindor de sexto año, la observaba entre una mezcla de incredulidad y extrañeza y horrorizado.

- Mathias, lo siento, creí que eras…

- Potter – dijo resignado- Ya… Da igual, no importa.

- ¡Espera!...

- Déjalo. Te gusta Potter. ¿Cuándo lo admitirás?

Lily se detuvo en seco. Esas palabras fueron como una bofetada para ella y pudo sentir cómo sus mejillas comenzaron a encenderse por el bochorno. Tardó varios minutos en moverse de allí, y cuando dio media vuelta para largarse de allí, directa a las habitaciones, encontró a James apoyado en el borde de la puerta de la biblioteca con una sonrisa triunfante y arrogante.

El muy maldito lo había oído todo.

- No voy a poder deshacerme de ti, ¿verdad Potter?

* * *

_Un poco soso me parece que ha quedado. nos vemos en el próximo!_

_Besitos_

_Karmele_


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia pertenece a JK Rowling. Solo la historia es mía. Es un pequeño drabble.

Personajes: Lily Evans y James Potter.

Espero que lo disfrutéis leyendo y muchas gracias por entrar aquí

* * *

**La Abeja Reina**

- Sal conmigo. – dijo el merodeador repentinamente y con una sonrisa rebelde.

- Que pesado eres – replico Lily con voz cansina.

- ¿Eso es un no? –insistió James mientras sonrió seductoramente.

- No te das cuenta de que tu sonrisa tiene el poder de atraer a las chicas como si fuesen abejas atraídas por la miel.

James amplió aun más la sonrisa, siendo consciente de que las palabras de Lily eran una afirmación, una prueba de que ella también se sentía atraída por el merodeador, le contestó todo orgulloso:

- Si, pero solo se la muestro a la abeja reina.

Lily deseó en ese instante, para su sorpresa, que ella fuese la abeja reina. Quería oírlo de su boca, le preguntó con el corazón encogido, deseando con toda su alma que su respuesta fuera _Lily Evans_ :

- ¿Y quién es ella? – murmulló ella.

James Potter cortó toda distancia y la hizo retroceder hasta pegarse contra la pared, puso ambas manos a los lados de la pelirroja, impidiéndole cualquier tipo de escapatoria. La miró a los ojos con intensidad y ansiedad y ella sintió que la habilidad de hablar se le había muerto por dentro.

James se detuvo a unos escasos milímetros de sus labios y le susurró:

- Tu

Entonces, él la besó.

* * *

_Soso ¿no? Buenoo solo__ espero que os haya gustado. Con ese Drabble se completa la serie._

_Besitos :)_

_Karmele_


End file.
